


where you came from

by earthquakedream



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Animal Death, Community: spn_reversebang, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakedream/pseuds/earthquakedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running for his life from the worst date ever, Jared ends up the indentured servant of an elf. He finds he doesn't mind it so much. The wolf is pretty cool, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where you came from

**Author's Note:**

> This is my pinch-hit for [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/). I was lucky enough to get [](http://ldyghst.livejournal.com/profile)[**ldyghst**](http://ldyghst.livejournal.com/) for an artist and it's been great working with her! Thanks to Taylor for the great beta work and the mods @ [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) for letting me post a week late. Damn you finals!

  


[   
](http://photobucket.com)

  


They were still behind him, getting closer and closer while Jared's legs became heavier, weighing him down. This had to be a nightmare. That was why he couldn't move, couldn't go on, even though his life depended on it. He should have listened to Aldis, shouldn't have believed that Brian actually wanted to date him.

Now he was going to be the victim of some horrible hate crime and he'd disappeared so deep into the woods they'd probably never find his body. At least he had friends who could get Brian accused of his disappearance. He held onto that.

He tripped over a root, stumbled hard into a tree and went down. It was dark, and he could barely see anything, but he could hear the men coming closer, calling for him, taunting. Jared shook and forced himself, as quietly as he could, to crawl behind the tree and hide. It had a huge trunk and the roots created a dent in the earth that cradled him perfectly.

There was a branch digging into his thigh and Jared grasped it tightly. He could use it as a weapon - that is, if he didn't pass out first. He was sure Brian had slipped something into his drink to knock him out. Luckily, Jared was a big guy and he'd eaten a lot; it was just starting to kick in. His head was getting heavy and the sounds of the assholes crashing along through the woods were twisting and confusing him. He thought he heard them right in front of him, but when he looked up, there was nothing.

He looked around wildly, trying to figure out what the sound was. It was quiet, the sound of feet shushing through the leaves. Jared didn't see it until it was too late: this dark shape walking towards him on four legs. It was black as the night around him, and its eyes shone yellow. He thought maybe it was a wolf. He could see ears and the faint outline of a snout.

Jared managed to lift the branch even though his arms would barely cooperate with him. The wolf stalked closer and snarled, low and threatening. With the last of his strength, Jared swung the branch. The wolf yelped as it made contact.

He couldn't hear Brian and his friends in the woods anymore. The wolf seemed to be down. Jared figured that now was as good a time as any to pass out.

Honestly, he didn't think he could stop the world from spinning away.

  


[   
](http://photobucket.com)

  


When Jared came to, he wasn't in any pain. That was the first clue that he was safe.

Then he realized he was warm and he felt even safer.

He opened his eyes, saw the wolf staring at him, and shrieked, rolling to the side until he fell to the ground.

Jared was dazed for a moment, staring blankly up at the wooden roof above him. He glanced to the side, saw the wolf sitting calmly, staring at him with scarily intelligent eyes. It was all black, just as it seemed last night.

Jared glanced over at the cot he'd fallen off of and then down at the blankets still wrapped tight around his body. He couldn't fight his way out of them - he didn't think he wanted to. He was definitely naked under it all.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat above him. Jared scrambled to sit. A man was staring down at him, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, his feet bare.

Jared opened his mouth to ask where he was, but shut it just as quickly. The man looked _furious_ , but his glare barely disguised how inhumanly beautiful he was.

The wolf came to sit at his side. When the man turned his head, Jared noticed that his ears were pointed.

He tried to scoot back across the floor, but the man stood on the end of the blankets. If Jared moved, they'd be yanked right off his body.

"What's your name?"

Jared cleared his dry throat. "Give me yours first."

The man shook his head. "I owe you nothing. You hurt my wolf, but I still gave you a warm bed to sleep in. I think the least you can do is give me your name."

The wolf growled once. Jared almost pissed himself with fear.

"Jared," he finally got out. The man nodded.

"I'm Jensen. This is Nell. You're going to treat us both with respect."

Jared nodded automatically. He spoke without thinking about it.

"I'm sorry for hurting your wolf, but I thought it - Nell - I thought Nell was going to hurt me. It was dark, Nell was snarling, I just... reacted."

He didn't mention that he was already half in a panic because of the men who were after him.

"If you want forgiveness, you'll have to earn it."

Jared's eyes went wide. "How?"

"You will be my indentured servant until I feel that you've made up for what you've done. Nell is my closest companion. When she feels pain, so do I. You should be glad she bothered to bring you back at all after you caused her harm."

 _This guy is a fucking psycho_ , Jared thought, but he'd heard about elves. They had familiars, bonded to them at a soul-deep level. You didn't fuck with either of them without punishment.

And honestly? Being a servant for an elf seemed a lot safer than braving it back home. At least Brian and his asshole friends couldn't reach Jared here.

He knew Jensen didn't need Jared's consent for this. He'd probably end up cursed or permanently disfigured if he tried to run away.

Jared looked up at Jensen and nodded once. "So, what do you want me to do? And, uh... Can I get some clothes?"

[](http://photobucket.com)  


The elf put Jared to work in loose cotton pants that hung off his hips. In the first few days, Jensen was always nearby, ordering Jared around outside. The weather was never too bad - always warm with a light breeze, and even shirtless, Jared never got sunburned - and Jensen always made sure he had plenty to eat and drink.

It was strange, living in a place that was obviously controlled by magic. It would only rain at night, when they didn't have to work. Jared slept in the place he woke up in that first day, only somehow the tiny cot had turned into a more comfortable bed.

Jared didn't have anything besides the bed and a dresser in the place, except for the separate little room that contained a toilet and sink. Jensen had stocked the bathroom with toilet paper, a toothbrush and toothpaste, but there was no shower. Jared would always have to bathe outside, in the large wooden tub Jensen filled with steaming water every other day.

Nell would watch him while he was bathing, probably to make sure he didn't take off, but he always had a vague feeling that Jensen was somewhere in the distance, just out of sight.

As for the work, it wasn't too bad. Jared would weed the small vegetable garden, pick whatever was ripe and let Jensen take it away. He'd chop wood and dump it in a wheelbarrow, which Jensen always rolled away to the small copse of trees that mostly likely hid his house.

There were other things that Jensen would make him do, small things like patching up the roof of Jensen's "guest room", as he called it, using a resin Jensen taught him to mix up, or using an old, non-mechanical mower to cut the grass.

Jared put on a ridiculous amount of muscle in the first few weeks. It was all aided by what Jensen was feeding him. Everything was fresh, from the meat to the bread, but Jared had no idea where the elf got anything. Even after a month of living there, with bare amounts of conversation between them, he never bothered to ask where the man got his groceries.

After a while, though, Jared was so tired of the complete lack of conversation that he would just talk while he worked, either to Nell or Jensen, about nothing in particular.

"I thought about being a dare devil for a few months when I was sixteen," Jared said one day. Jensen grunted and fed Nell a piece of jerky. Jared would never compare her to a pet, she was much too intelligent for that, but she always accepted the treats with a little tail shake, licking Jensen's fingers clean of salt.

"That idea got smashed along with my wrist when I tried to jump my bike over my friend's pool. First ever concussion, too. Nearly fractured my skull."

Jensen snorted at that. "You sound way too proud of that."

"I almost made it! My back wheel got caught on the edge of the pool and flipped me over."

"I am sure it was an incredible feat. Now hand me a branch, you're doing that all wrong."

He showed Jared how to make a spear out of a sturdy, thin branch, shaving and carving the tip into something that could pierce through fur and muscle with one hard thrust.

Jared was praying that Jensen wouldn't take him hunting. He didn't want to go back into those woods. Then again, he didn't really have a choice, if Jensen ordered it.

Sure enough, after a small lunch, Jensen brought Jared some better clothes and a pair of sturdy boots. Everything fit.

Magic was pretty cool, even if Jared never saw it actually happening.

"You've been doing a good job, but if you really want to learn to survive, this is a necessary skill. Come show me what you're capable of."

Before they went out, Jensen gave him a few tips: stay quiet, be stealthy, and don't use the spear unless you're sure the target won't attack back.

"So no bears on my first time?" Jared asked. Jensen just raised an eyebrow.

"Nell will be keeping an eye on you. Don't do anything stupid."

For a moment, Jared thought Jensen might be warning him against running off, but before he could protest, he realized what Jensen was really saying. There was concern in his eyes.

Jensen just didn't want him getting hurt.

Jared smiled at him and gripped his spear tight. He followed Jensen into the woods.

That day Jensen took down a deer, a nice fat buck that Jared was sure would gore Jensen with its antlers. Luckily, Nell was there to tear the thing's throat while Jensen pinned the buck with his spear through its chest.

It was an impressive feat. They'd only been out for an hour at that point. By the time the sun was setting, Jared had thrown up when Jensen gutted the deer, scared off too many animals to count, and, at one point, screamed when a squirrel snuck up on him.

He'd only had a couple nightmares while staying with Jensen because he was sure that even though she was sleeping wherever Jensen was, Nell would keep anything from hurting him.

Still, here in the woods, despite being with Jensen and Nell, he couldn't stop thinking about that night, the helplessness of being drugged and stumbling blindly in the dark, sure he was going to die at the hands of Brian and his friends.

Jensen stayed quiet on their way back to his land. Jared didn't pay attention to anything but Jensen's feet moving in front of him, sure he wouldn't get lost as long as he followed him. He wasn't sure how Jensen got the deer back, but he grilled tenderloins over a fire that night outside of Jared's cabin. Nell sat across Jared's feet, tearing into a piece of raw meat that Jensen had thrown her earlier.

It was almost domestic. Jensen gave him a plate with roasted potatoes, venison, and grilled corn on the cob. It smelled great, but Jared couldn't stomach it. He just stared at the plate in his lap.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jensen asked him.

"I'm sorry I fucked up the hunt."

Jensen rested a hand on his arm. Jared almost jumped at the touch. He couldn't remember if Jensen had ever touched him before.

"You didn't. I wasn't expecting you to get anything your first time out there. The buck I fell will be enough for a good while. Besides, have I ever given you the impression that I had a shortage of food?"

"No, but... you're only used to feeding yourself and your wolf. I wasn't sure how much I was impacting that."

"Barely at all," Jensen said. "Don't worry about that. I just thought it might be a good experience for you to have. Obviously, I didn't think it through."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who got scared of a damn squirrel."

"They're crafty little rodents." Jensen gave him a gentle smile. "But Jared, I wasn't talking about what happened today. I never asked you why you were in the woods that night. Nell thought you were a scared animal when she found you."

"Was she planning on eating me?" Jared asked, voice pitching higher. Jensen laughed.

"Nell wouldn't do that. She was going to help you."

Jared sighed and looked down at her, stroking once between her ears. She leaned into the touch, licking her bloody teeth before settling her head against Jared's shin. "I'm sorry for hitting you, then."

He really didn't talk about how his own stupidity landed him in that situation. Jensen seemed to sense that and let it go.

"She forgives you. We both do." Jensen finally took his hand off Jared's wrist and stood. "Eat your dinner and I'll give you something wonderful for dessert."

It had been a long, _long_ time since Jared had been touched, which was the only reason his dick perked up at that. Nell lifted her head and glared at him.

He narrowed his eyes right back at her. "Shut up," he mumbled, then stuffed his mouth full of meat and potatoes.

After that night, Jensen started to spend even more time with Jared, though he wasn't really trying to keep an eye on him anymore. They both knew Jared wasn't heading back where he came from. There was nothing left for him there.

Jensen would touch him more too. Just casually, nothing that made Jared think Jensen could be interested in him anymore than what they were. Because they were friends. That was easy enough to define. Jared just couldn't stop thinking about more.

He didn't understand how Jensen could live on his own for this long. It wasn't that Jared minded living out here with just Jensen and Nell, but if it was just him? Even with a great companion like Jensen's wolf, he wouldn't manage it. He needed the human contact Jensen provided.

Jared hadn't realized how starved for touch he was until Jensen wrapped an arm around his shoulders one day while they were sitting around the fire. It distracted Jared so much that Jensen was able to steal the last of his fire-roasted chicken. He'd pouted for show, but all he could feel was the warmth of Jensen's arm around him and smell the musky scent of him that was completely natural, brought on by a hard day's work outside.

He might have a little crush. Jared thought it might go away with some space, but since that wasn't likely to happen, he just had to learn to hide it better.

Nell was onto him, Jared knew, from the smug looks she kept giving him when he came out of his cabin in the morning after jerking off. It was necessary, though. He was wearing the thinnest pants ever and Jensen was always shirtless and smiling at him and _touching him--_

It was good, though. What they had going on was good. He wasn't going to ruin it.

Jensen stopped spending so much time outside with him. There wasn't much explanation, but Jared didn't mind. They still did meals together; he figured that Jensen finally trusted him not to run off.

When the cough started, Jared didn't bother to mention it. The worst came at night when he was laying down, made him hack so hard his entire body shook with it. He wasn't getting much sleep, but he could still do his work. He didn't want to be useless.

The day Jensen asked him to pick apples, it was only Jared and Nell outside.

He was high up in the tree, a couple branches above the ladder, reaching for the ripe, red apples and dropping them into wooden barrels below. Jared figured Jensen had done something special to them, because he never missed and the long drop wasn't damaging the apples.

A fever had started up this morning. Along with the lethargy brought on by the lack of sleep, Jared wasn't feeling too well. His eyes kept falling shut, but he kept a good grip on a nearby branch and kept dropping apples. He hoped Jensen would make apple pie.

Nell barked sharply at him and Jared's eyes flew open. He was shivering, even though he was wearing a shirt today. He'd sweated right through it, leaving dark patches under the arms and around the neck, but they were drying. That's probably why he felt cold all of a sudden.

"I'm good," he called down to her, voice rough from his aching throat. She whined and shifted on her huge paws, poking her nose towards the ladder.

"No, I'm almost done. I'll be fine."

She huffed, but Jared ignored her. He was fine. He wasn't--

Jared felt the familiar tickle in his throat and started coughing hard, his whole body jerking with it. His hand slipped off the branch and he fumbled quickly, finding his balance before he toppled over.

Nell barked at him again and Jared struggled to catch his breath.

"Okay, okay," he said. He slowly scooted down the branch, sure his feet would reach the ladder when he maneuvered himself over it. He slipped off the thick branch, hands gripping onto the bark, but the movement left him light-headed.

He felt like he was flying.

Nell howled and Jared thought he heard Jensen call his name.

He stopped flying when the pain hit him, his entire body seizing up as the breath was knocked out of him. Before he could get it back, the world faded away.

[](http://photobucket.com)  


Why did he hurt so much? Did they catch him?

"Brian, don't," Jared said. He coughed and choked when something filled his mouth. He thought it might be blood.

 _Everything_ hurt and he couldn't move.

"Please... _stop_ , it hurts, I can't--" Jared coughed again, sobbed through it. It took everything in him just to turn his head so he didn't choke again.

"Brian... please..."

A blurry face hovered above his. Jared made out green eyes, a concerned expression.

"You're okay, Jared, just... just breathe for me. Relax. You're _safe_."

Safe. Safe was good. The voice sounded familiar, but Jared couldn't place it.

He felt a sudden euphoria wash over him, the pain fading away, and he fell back into darkness.

  


[   
](http://photobucket.com)

  


Jared didn't know where he was when he opened his eyes.

"Ow," he said. The pain wasn't awful, but it was a good reminder of what had happened to him.

"You're awake."

He looked over at saw Jensen staring at him, eyes wide and relieved. Jared gave him a small smile.

"I'm awake," he said. Jensen smiled back and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. A warm hand came to rest on his forehead.

"Your fever is gone too." Jensen's smile slipped away. "Next time you get sick, you need to tell me, Jared. You _cannot_ hide something like that from me."

"I didn't think it was that bad," Jared said. "And you had chores for me to do."

Nell growled at him shortly. She was glaring at him from the doorway. Jared narrowed his eyes back at her.

"You were swaying up in that tree, coughing like you had something caught in your lungs. Nell showed me everything. She tried to get you to come down--"

"I thought I was okay enough to do work for you! I didn't want to be useless."

Jensen put a restraining hand on his shoulder when Jared tried to sit back up. Pain flared in his back and he groaned.

"You'll never be useless to me. You could have _died_. Do you even know how that would make me feel?"

Jared swallowed hard. Jensen's eyes were locked right on his, the green of them seeming to burn even brighter with the intensity of his gaze.

"No," Jared whispered. Jensen swallowed, his expression turning nervous for a split second before he got up.

"I'd be devastated." He took a breath and looked away from Jared. "You've been out for almost a whole day. I'll get you some food."

"Okay," Jared said to Jensen's retreating back. He could feel through the dull pain that nothing about him was broken or too badly damaged and the sickness seemed to have left his body. Jared figured Jensen had fixed him up with some kind of elfin remedy. He'd have to ask later.

It was almost awkward, how Jensen had to feed him because Jared was too sore to move his limbs, but the soup was good, some kind of hearty chicken stew with bits of vegetable in it. After that, Jensen made him drink down some warm, sweet tea . The pain slowly left his body and he settled back into the pillows.

"Am I in your house?" Jared murmured. He felt dozy, even though he hadn't done very much.

"Yes. In my bed, actually. I hope you're enjoying it."

"I am." He gave Jensen a sleepy smile. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Jensen nodded once. His fingers came out to touch Jared's cheek and Jared leaned into the light touch.

"Of course. Just make sure you take care of yourself from now on, please. I can't--" Jensen cut himself off and just looked at him helplessly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jared said. "Promise."

His eyes felt too heavy to keep open any longer. As soon as they were closed, he felt Jensen drop a light kiss on his forehead. He fell asleep with Jensen's hand in his hair, stroking soothingly.

  


[   
](http://photobucket.com)

  


It took Jensen a few days to let Jared out of bed. Unfortunately, there were no more kisses of any kind. It was mostly just Jensen making Jared eat his own food and Nell laying across his legs to keep him from doing more than going to the bathroom. Even then, she'd summon Jensen to the room to help Jared to and from the toilet.

Five days after Jared's fall, Jensen dragged him out of bed while he was still half asleep and showed him around the house. There was a huge kitchen and a den with walls that seemed to be made out of tall bookcases, all of them filled to the brim with books of various sizes and colors. In the center was a huge couch. Jared found the woodstove that heated Jensen's house in the basement, along with the tons of wood he'd cut.

"Do you really need all this wood? Can't you just heat the place with magic like you do mine? Besides, it doesn't even get cold here."

"It does when I want it too." Jensen shrugged and cracked a smile. "If I used magic to heat the place, you wouldn't be able to chop all that wood."

Jared glared at him. "I'm starting to think you made me do all this shit for your own entertainment."

Jensen's smile turned devious. "I would never do that."

When Jensen finally took him outside, it was out the backdoor. Jared was expecting more forest; he was surprised by what was there instead.

He saw a small barn with a fenced in yard. Jared could count a few cows and pigs roaming around, while a dozen or so chicken took up the area outside the fence.

"You have a farm," Jared said slowly.

"Where did you think I got all the food from?" Jensen said.

Jared laughed. "I don't know, the market?"

"Right," Jensen said. He rolled his eyes and gestured past the small square of land that housed the animals. "There's a bunch of fruit and vegetables growing back there, along with the storage shed where I keep all our meat."

" _Wow._ How do you take care of all of this when you spend most of your time with me?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you think?"

Jared didn't have to think about it. His eyes flicked to Jensen's ears and he snorted. "Of course. What do you even need me for?"

"I need you," Jensen said. His tone made Jared shift uncomfortably on his feet.

That night, they sat on Jensen's couch while they ate. It was baked chicken with _homemade_ pasta and sauce. For dessert, Jensen had made pie. Not apple, though. Peach.

"You're amazing," Jared said when he'd eaten his fill. He rubbed his warm belly, shirt rucked up as he slouched on the couch. Jensen was staring at his exposed skin.

He lifted his eyes to Jared's and for a second, Jared thought Jensen might kiss him.

Instead, Jensen said the last thing Jared was expecting. "Who's Brian?"

"What?" Jared's eyes dropped away, not wanting to see whatever might be in Jensen's gaze.

"After you got hurt, you came to for a few moments. You... you told him to stop hurting you. You were _terrified_ , Jared."

"Oh." Jared swallowed hard. "He's... the reason I was in the woods that night. We were dating, sort of. I never really thought he was into me, especially since he used to shove me around when I was still smaller than him, but he was really good looking and he asked me out."

Jensen's long fingers wrapped around his wrist. Jared took a breath and continued.

"My friends told me not to, but I didn't listen to them. I could handle myself, y'know? But he drugged my drink. And I overheard him talking on the phone. He said... a lot of bad shit about me, but I kinda got stuck on the part where he was planning on beating me to death for being gay."

He felt Jensen's grip tighten and shifted closer to him, just to feel his warmth.

"So I ran. I could hear them behind me - he'd brought friends. I must have dropped my phone on the way, so I couldn't even call for help. Then whatever he dosed me with started taking effect so I couldn't run anymore. I felt behind a tree, grabbed a branch like I could defend myself with it, and... then Nell came and I freaked out."

Nell came over and put her big fuzzy head on Jared's knee.

"She's completely okay with you hitting her," Jensen said, voice low. "If you hadn't--"

"Yeah," Jared said. He gave her a gentle ear scratch and she licked his palm. "Thanks for that."

Jensen nodded. They lapsed into silence.

"Since we're doing share time, can I ask what you're doing out here on your own? In school, they taught us that elves--"

"Live in groups? Yeah. We do. But elves live a very traditional type of life. We have nothing to do with humans, or anything that comes from humans, and I had trouble obeying that. I love knowledge."

"I couldn't tell," Jared said, glancing significantly at the hundreds of books. Jensen laughed.

"Yeah. I found some human literature left in the woods on the outskirts of our village. I hid it and would sneak away to read."

"They found out?"

Jensen shook his head. "No, but I found that... once I knew more about the ways humans lived, I craved that life. I didn't want to be under the strict rule of our guardians. We weren't allowed to make any significant decisions for ourselves and everyone else was content to live that way. When they chose the female I was to marry... I realized I had no desire for her, or any of the other women in our village. I told the guardians that and I was exiled."

"I'm sorry," Jared said. Jensen shrugged, a smile on his lips. His hand slid from Jared's wrist to tangle their fingers together.

"I'm not. I didn't belong there and I've been happier on my own with Nell than I ever was there. Since you came along... I couldn't imagine living like that again. Not when I can have this."

Jared's heart started to pound in his chest but he didn't let his nervousness ruin the moment. He leaned in when Jensen did and they kissed, chaste and sweet. From the corner of his eye he saw Jensen wave his hand at Nell, heard her pad away, but he didn't let Jensen pull back, kept kissing him; it was just short presses of lips, Jared's hands sliding up and cupping Jensen's cheeks, fingers running over his pointed ears.

Jensen took him to bed when they were able to stop kissing long enough to get up. He undressed Jared slowly, taking the time to run his hands over Jared's sun-darkened skin, the smooth cut of muscle brought on by hard work. Jared wasn't so patient. He tugged at Jensen's clothes until Jensen got rid of them with a bare minimum of movement.

They fell to the bed together, Jared bracing himself over Jensen, mouth landing against his neck. He let their cocks drag together, his balls pressed hot and heavy against Jensen's.

"What do you want?" Jensen asked him, hips jerking up when Jared let his teeth dig into Jensen's skin.

"You," Jared said. His hands roamed over Jensen's chest, restless, too much skin for him to explore. Jensen groaned and jerked against him again.

"Figure out something more specific," Jensen said, "because I don't think you realize how much I want this."

"I'm guessing it's pretty close to how much I want this." Jared dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Jensen's jaw. "Have you ever done something like this?"

"By _this_ do you mean sex? No. But I'm more than ready to have my way with you."

"I like the way you think. We need--"

"Something slick?" Jensen said. He nudged Jared away and disappeared into the bathroom. Jared admired his backside, his bowed legs, in a way he never allowed himself to before.

Jensen came back with a smooth clay pot. Jared lifted the lid and sniffed gingerly. It smelled faintly sweet, but nothing strong. The consistency was perfect, though. Not sticky at all.

"You made your own lube? Were you planning on this happening?"

"I do know how to pleasure myself," Jensen said, raising an eyebrow.

Jared's dick twitched between his legs and he tugged Jensen down onto the bed. "I want you to pleasure me now," he said roughly.

"I can do that too," Jensen said. His next kiss was biting, rough, and he straddled himself above Jared's body, his ass resting right on his dick.

When Jensen broke the kiss, he kneeled up and brought slick fingers between his legs. Jared tilted his head to the side and watched with wide eyes as Jensen opened himself up.

"What kind of books have you been reading, exactly?" His voice cracked and Jensen laughed at him.

"The educational kind," he said, then bit his lip hard as he pushed another finger into himself. Jensen may have been a virgin, but Jared knew he wasn't any kind of innocent.

His hands grabbed hard at Jensen's strong thighs, fingers digging in while Jensen teased the both of them.

"Did you use magic to make yourself this hot? You're fucking unreal."

Jensen let out another laugh, trailing into a groan before he eased his fingers out and wiped them on the bed. "I was born this good looking."

"Liar," Jared said, then shut up because Jensen had a hand on his cock and was sinking down onto him, his ass unbelievably tight and hot. It'd been a long time for him, but he managed not to come.

The rhythm Jensen started was just as teasing and slow as his stretching had been, but Jared was grateful because it gave him time to adjust. Jensen's face was slack with pleasure, his hands resting on Jared's chest as his thighs lifted him up and down.

It didn't take long for Jared to get impatient. He grabbed Jensen's hips and flipped them over without warning, his dick almost sliding free before he got Jensen on his back and slammed back in. Jensen cried out, eyes flying open. He fumbled and grabbed at Jared's biceps as Jared started to fuck him hard.

"You feel incredible," Jared said. Jensen didn't respond past a harsh groan.

Neither of them lasted long past that. Jensen came untouched, fingers twisted in the bedcovers. Jared followed right after, mouth moving slick against Jensen's as he spilled inside him.

They lay next to each other after, panting, limbs touching lightly. Jensen grabbed at his hand and lifted it to his lips.

"No way I'm letting you go now," he said.

Jared sighed blissfully. He didn't plan on going anywhere.


End file.
